Hermione's Secret
by DracoIsRipped
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a pureblood


Hermione's secret

Hermione had grown over the summer holidays, her hair was no longer bushy and untamed, it now had light curls which were perfectly wound, and she had also grown fairly tall too, not that she was any taller than Ron or Harry, but she was tall enough.

Over the summer holidays Hermione had found out something about herself that she hadn't told everyone yet, not even Harry or Ron, It didn't change much about her or the view she had on anyone else but she couldn't help but feel that she had now she had belonging and everything just seemed to fit.

Hermione found out that she was descendent of a Pure-blooded wizarding family, and that her muggle born parents were actually her adoptive parents who had found her in a cot in the middle of the road along with a letter which said…

_To my daughter Hermione_

_You now have grown old enough to find out about your true past. You are in fact a descendent from one of the highest Pure-blooded families in the wizarding world._

_When you were little it was too dangerous for you to be around because people would have been after you to harm you. So I decided that it would be safer for you to be placed were no one would dare look for you, and so that trouble would no longer be able to reach you._

_I think it is better for you to not know who I am, for it would only cause you to feel confusion and chaos in your life and I figured it might be better for you not to have such a burden._

_You may or may not ever find out who your mother and I were, I don't think that you want to delve to deeply into your past, but someday in the near future you may want to know, but I advise that you have to be prepared for such information, you might not be able to accept or take in but knowing you your inquisitive mind might get the better of you._

_I will always be with you Hermione, everywhere and anywhere you will go…_

_Love your father_

Hermione looked out the carriage window and sighed, she knew that she would have to tell Harry and Ron the truth sooner or later.

"_I wonder were Harry and Ron are?" _She thought

The carriage door slid open, Hermione swung around hopeful to see her best friends faces beaming back at her.

Instead she was confronted with a blonde haired, icy blue eyed and a poor excuse for a ferret Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy!" she demanded

"I knew I smelt a Mudblood" Draco smirked "After all, the stench is kind of hard to ignore"

Hermione just smirked, as she no longer could get hurt by a simple word like mudblood

Draco's bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him let out low drawling booms of laughter.

"Get out Malferret" said Hermione with an uninterested tone

"Oh feisty I see!" Draco mocked

"Why can't you just go away, you good for nothing, low down, slimy, ferret!" Hermione's anger now rising due to annoyance

Draco laughed at Hermione's attempt to hurt him with words

"Now why would you go say something like that?" Malfoy said looking at her with a look of false hurt.

"Now I will have to teach you to respect your superiors!" He smirked

He drew his wand only to be greeted by one of Hermione's spells.

"Expelliarms!" she shouted

Malfoy dodged this and was about to conjure one of his own with he was crash tackled to the ground by two boys, one with red hair and the other with jet black hair.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Get these two rats off me!" commanded Malfoy

Harry and Ron were lifted off Draco by two big slimy Slytherins and tossed into the carriage that was occupied by Hermione who was still in the cursing mood and looking at Malfoy with complete loathing as he strode away mumbling "this isn't over" or something like that.

The two boys were now picking themselves off the ground looking very scruffy and dirty as always and asked Hermione if she was ok.

"Yeah guys I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"Sorry we took so long" Harry told her "Ron insisted that we would have time to go to Fred and Gorge's shop and get some stuff before the train was going to leave"

"Oi wait a minute here you weren't exactly opposed to the idea Harry!" defended Ron "You got just about as much stuff as I did!"

Hermione and Harry laughed at Ron's outburst as Ron ears went red.

"Well at least you didn't miss the train" Hermione reassured them

Hermione thought that this was as good time as any to tell Harry and Ron what she found out about herself during the summer.

She took a deep breath and started.

When she had finished, she looked at the expressions on the two boys face.

They were completely shell shocked and in awe.

"Who would have thought it?" Exclaimed Ron with his goofy smile "You being a Pureblood!"

"Yeah, Hermione that's awesome!" Chorused Harry

"But do you know who they were?" They asked

"No, they just left me that letter and said its better off me not knowing…"

"Bummer" said Ron

"But I will try and found out anyway, it's just too big of a matter to shrug off" She said

"Ron and I could help too!" said Harry, his eyes gleaming with the sign of a new adventure

Hermione giggled

"Ok fair enough. You both can help me find out who my parents were….and ill help you with your homework!"

"Sounds fair to me!" they both said in unison

They continued to talk about it as the train grew closer to Hogwarts.

The trio continued into Hogwarts entrance with soaked head to toe, shaking off the raindrops from their cloaks they started towards the Great hall for the welcoming back feast and for the sorting ceremony.

"I told you this wasn't over Granger" a malice voice from behind sent chills up Hermione's spine.

All of sudden Harry and Ron were thrown from Hermione's side against the stone walls of the castle by Crabbe and Goyle which left Hermione alone while the boys were busy fighting off the two ogres that pinned them down.

"Well, well, well Miss Granger looks like you are in a bit of trouble now doesn't it?" A cold voice pieced through her which belonged to Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned to face him.

"Malfoy please don't start this again" Hermione pleaded, not wanting two confrontations in one night "Just tell Crabbe and Goyle to let go of Harry and Ron and we can just go to the Hall, have our welcoming ceremony and then have a good nights rest then we can finish this somewhere in the next week or two"

Malfoy looked at her with curiosity

"What's wrong Granger?" He asked "You're not one to back out of a fight proposed from me"

"Well this time I'm just feeling not up to it ok?" Hermione pushed "So can we please truce it out until another time"

Draco moved closer to Hermione then circled around her checking her up and down as he went. "There's something different about you" He concluded "What is it?"

"What makes you think that I've changed?" Hermione tried to stop Malfoy from mentally probing her

"Oh please hearing you just then, avoiding the situation, can you be more transparent?" Draco asked "So Granger what's up?"

"Why do you even care?" Hermione said curiously "You not exactly in my circle of friends"

"Oh that hurt, really" Draco said with a mock look of hurt "If you really must know, if you aren't rearing to fight me I don't really have anything to keep me busy or entertained and therefore I would have no fun whatsoever"

"Well I'm not going to get into anything again tonight you'll just have to wait until tomorrow or next week sometime" Hermione retorted "So if you don't mind I'm starving and would like to see the sorting this year, so can you just drop it?"

"Fine, I'll drop it" Draco conceded "Crabbe, Goyle let them go"

Harry and Ron were released at once by the two stronger and bigger apes that held them.

Draco's motioned for them to go as he strode after them but stopped next to Hermione and leaned in close to her ear

"Ill find out what you're hiding…and as for tonight you better come up with something good next week" then walked off to join the Slytherins at the feast.

"Wow Hermione!" Harry said in astonishment "He just walked off!"

"Cause you told him too" Ron added

Hermione watched Draco distractedly as he walked down the corridor and turned out of sight.

"Yeah…hey come on we don't want to miss anything going on in the great hall" She informed the two boys

"right" They both said

They once again started towards the great hall.


End file.
